


热度

by Satoooo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooo/pseuds/Satoooo
Summary: 光发烧了 桑克瑞德去照顾生病的光
Relationships: 桑光-Fandom
Kudos: 11





	热度

  
光发烧了。  
  
其实光并不是身体虚弱的人，她几乎不怎么生病，身为奔波在原初世界和第一世界的英雄，她在同龄的猫魅族女孩子中算得上是身体强壮了。可或许是因为最近艾欧泽亚的雨下得太多，光又常常穿着新买的单薄格斗服和小短裙四处冒险，不知不觉间就已经严重到头晕得走不了路了。  
  
“哎呀……这下可糟糕了……”光抬手摸摸自己的额头，觉得温度实在不太正常。可现在有谁能帮忙呢，大家分散在原初世界和第一世界忙碌着，背包里又只有一堆派不上用场的木头和食材，想到这里她的头更痛了。她只能试着在通讯贝里问了问谁有空来自己家帮个小忙。  
  
很快阿莉塞着急的声音传出来，似乎是想要马上过来的样子，但被一些细小娇嫩的说话声打断了，还隐约听到阿尔菲诺有些慌张的拒绝声。看来他们又去换油灯了，光叹了口气。  
  
“我去吧。”是桑克瑞德。通讯贝另一端传来窸窸窣窣的声响，接着是于里昂热对药物用法的说明，还有琳十分担心的询问声。“别担心，我很快就会到了。”光觉得得救了，可又不想让桑克瑞德那么快赶来。她这两天忙得都没怎么见到他的面，她真的不太想让他一来就看到自己满脸病气的样子。  
  
桑克瑞德确实到得很快。他透过通讯贝都能听出光嗓音里的虚弱，担心着他不在她身边的这段时间她又怎么折腾了自己，恨不得能直接传送到光的身边去。当他推开光的卧室门，看到的正如他担心的一样，光脸上透着不健康的潮红，蜷缩在玛哈之棺里睡了过去。看到光身上单薄衣物的时候桑克瑞德心头的火又冒了起来，他明里暗里说了那么多次，她居然还是穿着这几件又短又薄的衣服！他气得恨不得去揪光的尾巴，但看着光极度不舒服的表情又很焦躁，只能先把人扶起来喂了药，然后从形状奇怪的小棺材里抱了出来。光的身形在猫魅族中也算是娇小的，桑克瑞德没费力气就把她抱了起来，怀里的女孩因为发热正迷糊着，看起来很难受，像是感受到了热源一样不停地往桑克瑞德的胸口钻，柔软的发丝和耳朵蹭得他有些痒痒的。桑克瑞德抱着猫魅的手臂不自觉收紧了些，他低头蹭蹭光的头顶，然后把她严严实实塞进了厚实的被褥里。  
  
于里昂热给的药见效很快，过了一会儿光脸上的潮红就消退不少，表情舒缓下来，像是终于陷进了美梦。桑克瑞德拿过湿毛巾擦拭她额头的汗珠，把她踢松的被子重新盖好，坐在一旁静静地看着光。在他的记忆里猫魅极少会有现在这样乖巧又脆弱的时刻，她总是冲在所有人前面，好像永远也不怕流血受伤，是所有人心中的英雄，强大而又美丽。可桑克瑞德更加喜欢现在的光，像是终于剥下了坚硬的外壳，露出柔软又敏感的内里，可以被他抱在怀里。他伸出手指去描摹少女的眉眼，轻轻颤动的睫毛，温热的脸颊，饱满湿润的嘴唇。  
  
他很想吻一吻她，在没人会知道的这个隐秘的瞬间。  
  
光突然皱起了眉。她的额头上沁出了一层薄汗，脸颊上重新泛起潮红，像是难以呼吸似的喘息起来，喉咙里发出难以忍耐的细嫩叫声。桑克瑞德有些慌了神，下意识想联络谁询问一下光的情况，但一下子他猛地反应过来，时间差不多到了光每个月会固定消失的那几天。时间结合上光的症状来看，应该是猫魅的发情期到了。他并不知道年轻的单身猫魅从来都是如何独自度过发情期，而眼前的光反应逐渐激烈起来，她踢开了被子，尾巴胡乱在地上拍打，叫声逐渐带上了勾人的味道，空气里都似乎泛起一股莫名的甜香。桑克瑞德下腹一紧，觉得自己大概是不能继续留在这里了，正想要离开，手腕却被一只有些过热的手抓住了。  
  
光在一片模糊之中看到了那抹银白色的身影背影。真奇怪，她明明是绝对不想要桑克瑞德看到她这种糟糕的样子的，可在察觉到他可能会离开的时候，身体却越过大脑代替她做了决定。“别走……”光的双腿无意识地磨蹭着，甜得像要渗出蜜糖的声音挽留着，“别走……”光的衣物已经在她的挣扎中散落开来，只堪堪遮住柔软的胸乳，屁股下面的被褥也已经被打湿了一小片。桑克瑞德不自觉地吞咽一下，握紧光的手靠近她，看着她难耐的样子，又犹豫着没法下定决心。他伸手擦掉光眼角流出的生理性泪水，“你知道我是谁吗？”  
  
光的声音已经带了点哭腔，她急切地回应道，“桑克瑞德……我知道是你，我一直都知道……”她像是终于下定了决心，睁开蒙上了一层泪水的眼睛看向桑克瑞德，“你不要走好不好……”  
  
桑克瑞德松了口气，低头吻上了光红润的嘴唇，舌尖细细描摹唇瓣的形状，舔过尖利的犬齿，然后和光湿润柔软的舌头纠缠在一起，吻出啾啾的水声。他又去亲吻光的颈侧，带着枪茧的指腹向下触碰到胸乳，他舔舐着动脉上方薄薄的皮肤，稍微用力揉捏着掌心中的肉团，又捏住早已立起的乳尖把玩。桑克瑞德并没有在这里过多停留，他的手一路向下，抚摸过纤细的腰，然后探向了更隐秘的地方。光的短裙不知何时已经被她踢了下去，下面早就湿得一塌糊涂，湿滑的液体打湿了被褥，桑克瑞德只是轻轻在那一小颗揉了揉光就难耐地喘息起来。他试探着伸进一根手指，并不需要润滑，手指就被滑腻的爱液包裹着顺利进入。内壁湿热的软肉将手指紧紧包裹着，他曲起手指稍稍捣弄几下，就有更多透明湿滑的液体流了出来。他早就硬得不行了，铃口分泌的液体甚至将裤子的布料打湿了一块。但他不想光不舒服，所以还想着再拓宽一些。没想到光忽然来了力气，一下子踩到桑克瑞德的肩头，有些蛮横地冲他发脾气，“快一点啊，你到底行不行？”  
  
很快光就知道，她不能在这种时刻问一个男人究竟行不行。火热的硬物抵住穴口，在爱液的作用下前端很快就滑了进去。“嘶……”光吸了口气，虽然从前发情期她自己解决过很多次，但这样真刀真枪她确实还是头一回，桑克瑞德的尺寸又十分可观，在舒服之余她也担心了一下会不会太痛。“没关系，不会太疼的。”桑克瑞德像是能读心一样回答了她，双手扶住光的腰，又慢慢塞进一段，然后猛地整根没入。突如其来的充实感让光进入了应激状态，连大腿根儿都是紧绷的，光发出一声变了调的叫声，小穴也猛地咬紧了里面那根发烫的性器。桑克瑞德发出满足的喟叹，被娇嫩的软肉紧紧包裹着的感觉太让人舒服，他差点儿直接交代了，可想到刚刚光那句“你行不行”，内心莫名其妙的胜负欲就冒了出来，他握住光的腰，开始一下一下缓慢地动起来，没几下就顺利找到了猫魅敏感的一点。光被顶到敏感点的时候舒服极了，下意识地发出一声甜腻腻的猫叫，反应过来又觉得害羞，软绵绵地去踢了桑克瑞德，可在这种场景下不管怎么看来都像是在撒娇。他顺势抬起光的腿架到自己肩头，开始十分有技术性地深深浅浅地抽送，时不时用手指按住光的小腹，光实在是很瘦，这样按一按几乎都能直接按到被填满的里面，以后要多喂她才行，桑克瑞德这样想。快感顺着神经直冲头顶，光舒服得揪起了身下的布料，尾巴都竖了起来。下一秒毛茸茸的尾巴被桑克瑞德捉住，灵活的手指玩弄尾巴，又坏心眼地用牙齿轻轻咬了尾巴尖，光在快感的夹击之下高潮了，喉咙里发出甜腻的猫叫，小穴里涌出的爱液将桑克瑞德的性器淋得湿透了。  
  
“只是这样就不行了吗，”桑克瑞德慢慢抽出依然坚硬的柱身，俯下身去和喘息不停的光接了一个湿淋淋的吻，然后用湿润的舌尖去舔光敏感的耳尖，凑在那里吹气，“可我还早得很呢。”“别……好痒……”光刚想推开这个坏心眼的男人，却猛地被整根插入。刚刚高潮过的穴道难以接受这样的刺激，光失声叫了出来，脚胡乱地踩着桑克瑞德的肩膀和胸膛，一边磨蹭着向后逃一边求饶，“慢一点，不要这么……啊！”桑克瑞德并没有给她逃走的机会，他一把将光抓了回来，把人翻了过去，从后面进入了她。后入的体位插得又深又重，没一会儿光又尖着嗓子高潮了。她没了力气塌下腰，屁股却仍然翘起含着那根肉棒，桑克瑞德在光挺翘的屁股上不轻不重地拍了一把，那个滚烫的小穴立刻不自觉地咬紧了。“呼……放松一点，”桑克瑞德伸出手去揉捏光的胸乳，“你咬得这么紧我很容易射在里面。”“随便你……”光稍微调整了呼吸，尾巴轻柔地绕着桑克瑞德的手臂，她叫了桑克瑞德的名字，带着一丝喑哑和颤抖的尾音，“我想要在前面来……我想看着你的脸。”  
  
回应她的是一个漫长而缱绻的亲吻。桑克瑞德轻轻将她抱过来，温柔地亲吻她，亲吻她潮湿的眼睛和殷红的嘴唇，然后是白嫩的颈侧，柔软的胸前，光白皙的身体上留下了很多带着情欲的红痕。桑克瑞德抵住那个被操得湿淋淋的柔软穴口，缓缓地进入。这次他并不急躁，而是缓慢而温柔地，用性器去摩擦光娇嫩的肉壁，去触碰能让她更加愉悦的那一点。他时不时和光交换一个吻，光在性事中分了点神，她尝到桑克瑞德舌尖的一点甜味，大概又是仙子族的香喷喷烤点心吧。“喂，这种时候可不要分神啊。”像是惩罚她一般，桑克瑞德咬了她的乳尖，然后加快速度摆动腰肢，一下下撞击着她的敏感点，绵密的快感像海浪般涌了上来，光觉得自己要被淹没了。在失神的眩晕中，光感觉到桑克瑞德抓住了她的手，紧紧地按着她十指相扣，桑克瑞德的银发被汗水打湿，看起来色情极了，漂亮的琥珀色眼睛里闪着湿润的水光，声音里的快感也压制不住了，“我可以射在里面吗？”光握紧了他的手，另一只手紧扣着他的肩膀，“好，你……你快一点……”得到应允的桑克瑞德更加卖力地操弄起来，把精液全部射进了光的体内。  
  
之后光缠着桑克瑞德又来了一次，尾巴卷住他线条漂亮的手臂，又在劲瘦的腰上扫来扫去，结果就是被体力充足的桑克瑞德操弄得乱七八糟。结束的时候光已经有点失神了，桑克瑞德拔出性器的时候发出了小小的“啵”的一声，没了塞住的肉棒，灌满小穴的精液流了出来，流到了大腿上。看着累到几乎睡过去的光，桑克瑞德叹了口气，觉得光一辈子也不会知道自己这种无意识的状态有多诱人，然后认命地把猫魅抱了起来，去浴室仔细帮她清理干净。  
  
  
等到拂晓的贤人们各自结束了手上的工作赶来已经是第三天了。光在药物作用下已经康复了大半，而且在桑克瑞德的帮助下非常平稳而迅速地度过了发情期。在大家商量着要一起做点什么给光吃的时候，于里昂热看到桑克瑞德偷偷勾起了光的手指，光的尾巴看起来很快乐地摇了摇，靠过去用耳朵蹭了蹭桑克瑞德的手臂。  
  
然后桑克瑞德莫名其妙地打了个喷嚏。  
  
“不仅是光，连桑克瑞德也生病了吗，你们真的没关系吗？”琳一脸担忧地看向和大家保持了距离的两人。  
  
“我看没多大问题，”雅修特拉了然的目光在光和桑克瑞德身上流转，“毕竟恋爱的病毒总是传播得很快。”她笑笑转身向厨房走去，琳像是听出了点什么，追在她身后不停地问着。而阿尔菲诺和于里昂热为了桑克瑞德的人身安全立刻带走了阿莉塞。  
  
这下子大家全都知道了！而且雅修特拉是知道她发情期的时间的，想到这里，光像是被人捏住尾巴一样猛地一抖，脸颊飞起红晕，耳朵也噗地立了起来，她不敢抬头，甚至想要立即隐遁悄悄溜走。手上忽然传来温热的触感，是桑克瑞德握住了她的手，他捏捏光有点凉的手指，低头亲吻她柔软的发顶，“这下子可怎么好呢，我可是被你传染了。”光一时不知怎么回答，只是看着桑克瑞德。桑克瑞德看着少女红扑扑的脸颊，心里像是塞进了一大朵毛茸茸的棉花糖，被轻飘飘又甜的东西填满了。他低下头蹭了蹭光的额头，飞快地吻了她一下。  
  
“那有什么办法，你可是要用很长，很长的时间赔给我了。”


End file.
